Fur Foot 2: The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - UbiSoftFan94
Fur Foot 2: The Great Escape - Sega Dreamcast is a full-length parody using photos and clips made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Fur Foot as Rayman * Papa Smurf (from The Smurfs) as Globox * Dumbo as Murfy * Handy Smurf (from The Smurfs) as Clark * Bambi as Sssssam the Snake * Smurfette (from The Smurfs) as Uglette * Agent Ed (from Polokus) as Polokus * Beauty Stem as Ly the Fairy * Oyster as Tily * Elf Cup as Carmen the Whale * Jose Carioca, Iago, Chip, Dale, Alvin, Simon and Theodore (The Alvin Show) as The Teensies * Panther Cap, Tommy (from Tickety Toc), Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros.), Tails (from Sonic The Hedgehog), and Swee'Pea (from Popeye) as The Globox Children * Mama Luigi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Bzzit/Mozzy * Darwin (from Gumball) as Hardrox * Kermit the Frog as Houdini * Miss Piggy as Betilla the Fairy * Slippery Jack as Tarayzan * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Musician * Rabbit as Joe * Brainy Smurf as Otti Psi * Paddington Bear as Romeo Patti * Tigger as Gonzo * Mario as Photographer * Richard (from Gumball) as The Bubble Dreamer * Popeye as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Erebus as Admiral Razorbeard * Burk as Ninjaws * Mr. Smee as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey * Georgette as Razorwife * Humbert as The Zombie Chickens * Jasper as Axel * Horace as Foutch * Eddy's Brother as Jano * Don Croco, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Scratch, and Grounder as The Robo-Pirates * Dr. Eggman as Mr. Dark * Buster as Moskito * Malifecent's Minions as The Raving Rabbids * Green Goblin as Andre * The Coachman's Minions as Black Lums * Malificent as Begoniax * Clayton Porter as Count Razoff * The Evil Twins and The Komodo Bros as The Knaarens * Lord Voldermort as Reflux * Father as Ales Mansay Footage * Fur Foot Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) * Papa Smurf Helps Out (Ringo Starr) * Handy Smurf and the Elephant (George Carlin) * Fur Foot and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Jose Carioca and Iago (George Carlin) * Handy Smurf's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) * Fur Foot and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Fur Foot, Panther Cap, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Panther Cap and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Tower Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Oyster's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Trouble for Fur Foot (Ringo Starr) * The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr) * A Better View For Hefty (Alec Baldwin) * Fiery Rocket Robot on Wheels (Michael Brandon) * Fur Foot, Panther Cap, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) * Slippery Jack and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * Fur Foot and Crash Bandicoot's Great Race (Ringo Starr) * Old Iron (Ringo Starr) * Pop Goes The Erebus (George Carlin) * Fur Foot and Tommy's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) * Rabbit Takes Charge (George Carlin) * Hefty and Clayton (Michael Brandon) * Papa Smurf's Exploit (George Carlin) * Panther Cap's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) * Timothy Q. Mouse Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr) * Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) * A Proud Day for Timothy Q. Mouse (Ringo Starr) * Slippery Jack's Tightrope (George Carlin) * The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) * Timothy Q. Mouse in a Mess (George Carlin) * Agent Ed to the Rescue (George Carlin) * Erebus's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) * No Joke for Timothy Q. Mouse (George Carlin) * A Close Shave for Rabbit (Ringo Starr) * Fur Foot Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) * Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr) * A New Friend for Fur Foot (Ringo Starr) * Halloween (Michael Brandon) * Papa Smurf, Gumball, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) * It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) * Beauty Stem's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) Category:UbiSoftFan94